MOKAMI
by CassGoto
Summary: Bueno el titulo esta muy disparatado, pero ya que, esta historia trata de que los rowdyruff boys para destruir a las chicas vna con Him y el revive a su hija un angel demasiado mortifero y el principio lo admito esta muy aburrido pero luego se pone mas interesante
1. De donde salio Bell

1er capitulo: De donde salió Bell.

Yo: Hola gente si sé que Bell es española pero se le quedo el acento latino.

Kojiro: otra vez con formalidades.

Yo: A bien Kojiro da las notas por favor.

Kojiro: Ya que.

Nota: Los personajes no le pertenecen a esta chamaca.

Yo: Y comenzamos.

En España, Madrid…

Catherine POV:

Estaba soñando con mis superheroinas favoritas las Ppgz cuando oí a mi nana llamarme.

-Catherine ya párate a bañar o llegaras tarde a la escuela.- dijo mi Nana

-Ya voy.- dije mientras me paraba todavía adormilada.

Fui a bañarme por suerte ya eres viernes pronto llegaría el fin de semana además de que había decidido declararme hoy a mi amor: Santiago Godoy. Subí al carro de la realeza y nos dirigimos primero a mi escuela, como siempre era de las primeras en llegar, me dirigí a sentarme en una banca, diez minutos después llegó una de mis mejores amigas: Dani.

-Hola.- dije yo

-Hola.- contestó ella- ¿entonces hoy te vas a declarar?

-Si le respondí

Unos minutos más tarde llegó mi amiga Camila.

-Hola.- dije yo

-Hola.- dijo ella sabiendo lo que iba a hacer hoy.

Minutos más tarde tocó el timbre y nos dirigimos a los lockers donde me encontré con Juli y Dennis (amigas) y Fernando (el primo de Arturo). Nos saludamos de lejos ya que mi locker no se encontraba por ahí.

Yo y mis amigos asistimos al Colegio de la Santa Inquisición y estábamos todos en el grupo de 1ro B excepto Dani ella iba al grupo C. Nos dirigimos a nuestros salones donde me encontré con Gabriela y Frida (enemigas).

-Holas tontas.- dijeron ellas.

-Hola idiotas.- contesté por todos ellas nos odiaban porque les gustaba Fernando y a Fernando le gustaba yo.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares por suerte yo iba hasta atrás, español se me hizo eterno, inglés no tanto ya que soy más o menos buena y francés lo amaba, pasando las primeras tres horas sonó el timbre para el primer recreo y salimos a almorzar :3.

-Es hora.- les dije a mis amigas mientras me dirigía a Santiago luego mi corazón se rompió ya que él estaba besando a Frida, salí corriendo al patio de primaria (yo me encontraba en secundaria ya que yo curso segundo de secundaria desde hacía algunas semanas) y miré hacia atrás mis amigas me habían seguido, me caí al piso lo siguiente que oí fue:

-Ayuda Catherine no respira.- gritó Camila

-No tiene signos vitales.- gritó Dani

Miré al mí alrededor, no podía moverme y al parecer estaba…. Muerta yo los podía ver pero ellos decían: No respira, está muerta y cosas por el estilo, cuando vi estaba rodeada por toda secundaria, Camila estaba sujetando mi mano a mi lado, cuando oí a Santiago gritar ¡Cuidado! apartó a Camila lejos de mí, luego un rayo blanco cayó sobre mí me sentí más fuerte y luego cayó un rayo negro.

-Catherine.- gritó Santiago que fue el primero en ir a verme de nuevo- Te amo.- gritó a los cuatro vientos, ahora todas las enamoradas de Santiago me odiaban- Te necesitamos aquí.- dijo Fernando ahora a mí lado.

En ese momento mi cabello (lo tenía en el coxis) y se empezó a teñir de blanco, todos al mí alrededor estaban sorprendidos con el cambio.

-Te necesitamos aquí.- dijo Fernando que no se daba cuenta de cuenta del cambio por que tenía los ojos cerrados ¬¬.

De momento mis ojos se abrieron y empezaron a teñir de color blanco tanto el cabello y los ojos eran de mí color natural mi padre quería que me viera como una chica común por lo menos hasta que encontrara a Las Chicas Superpoderosas, todos al mi alrededor estaban sorprendidos, pero la más sorprendida era yo, empecé a recorrer mi cuerpo para asegurarme de que estaba viva y en mi cintura sentí algo, lo vi no lo podía creer, tenía un cinturón Ppgz dorado, era el mejor día de mi vida, y efectivamente tres rayos aterrizaron detrás de mí uno rosa, uno azul claro y el ultimo verde claro.

-Hola mi nombre es….- dijo la chica de rosa

-Bombón.- interrumpí por la emoción- y ustedes son Burbuja y Bellota.- finalice

-Las mismas.- respondieron estás.

-Soy su más grande fan.- dije

-No puedes.- respondió Bellota.

-Porque.- dije yo algo desilusionada

-Porque ahora eres una de nosotras.- dijo Burbuja mientras me abrazaba

-En serio.- pregunté yo.

-Si pero….- dijo Bombón.

-Que pasa.- pregunte yo

-Tienes que irte a vivir a Tokio para poder serlo.- dijo Bellota que por primera vez sentía lastima.

-A ok.- dije yo.- puedo despedirme.- pregunte

-Claro.- dijo Burbuja mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro a modo comprensivo

-Gracias.- caminé hacia mis amigos

-Adiós Dani, Juli, Dani, Fer.- Dije notando que no estaba Camila.

-Adiós.- dijeron estos dándome un abrazo de oso, luego me dirigí hacia Santiago.

-No soy rencorosa.- dije y lo abrace.

-Voy a extrañarte.- dijo Santiago regresándome el abrazo.

Me dirigí hacia Bombón y…

-¿Estas lista?.- me pregunto Bombón

-SI.- dije mientras me transformaba, mi traje era dorado mi blanco cabello se retenía con unos pasadores, mis armas eran unas pistolas de gotcha.

-Esperen.- oí gritar a Camila atrás de mi.

-¿Qué?.- dije mientras me volteaba a abrazarla.

-Voy a extrañarte.- dijo y me dio una caja de chocolates.

-Y yo a ti.- le respondi.

Luego de esto me separe de Camila y emprendí el vuelo hacía Tokio, cuando llegamos entramos directamente al laboratorio del profesor en donde el alcalde esperaba por nosotras.

-Hola, soy el alacade Mayers es un gusto tenerla entre nosotros.- dijo el alcalde.

-Hola, soy Catherine.- dije

-Oh si respecto a eso tiene que tener otro nombre o si no los villanos podrían atacar a su verdadera familia.- dijo el alcalde.

-De acuerdo.- dije algo triste.

-Alcalde, ella no parece una española cualquiera.- dijo la señorita Bellum.

-En eso tiene razón señorita Bellum.- dijo el alcalde.

-Pues los dos tienen razón en eso.- dije.

-Entonces que eres.- dijo Bellota.

-Bueno soy Catherine, Catherine Chavez soy princesa de España la heredera del trono.- dije.

-oh bien, con quien de ustedes puede vivir Catherine.- dijo el alcade.

-Conmigo no creo por Kuriko.- dijo Bombón mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.

-Yo tengo a Dai y Shou no sobreviviría.- dijo Bellota mientras pensaba profundamente

-Oh conmigo si por favor, compraríamos ropa iríamos al cine, compraríamos helado.- dijo con conrazones en los ojos.- además ella podría usar toda mi ropa que diseño.

-Bien entonces Catherine ahora eres Kiyagi Gotokuji, hermana de Miyako Gotokuji.- dijo el alcalde.

-De acuero.- le dije al alcalde mientras era abrazada por Burbuja.

Nos destransformamos y cada una camino a su respectiva casa, yo iba obviamente con Miyako cuando llegamos a su casa su Obachan abrió.

-Ohayo, Miyako, Kiyagi.- dijo su Obachan

-Ohayo.- contestamos.

Entramos a la casa y la Obachan de Miyako no explico que el alcalde se había comunicado con ella y le había dicho que necesitaba que una princesa se quedara a vivir con ella como si perteneciera a la familia Gotokuji, ella se había alegrado porque aunque Miyako fuera una niña muy bien educada quería enseñarle las reglas de etiquetas acompañada por alguien que se las supiera desde que nació. Me enseño la que seria mi habitación y nos pidió que esta noche yo durmiera con Miyako en su cuarto ya que el alcalde le había dado a disponer de una tarjeta de crédito para satisfacer mis necesidades Miyako accedió de buena gana, su Obachan dijo que ella iria a la mueblería mientras nosotras íbamos a comprarme ropa, Miyako pregunto emocionada si ella también podría comprarse algo de ropa su Obachan le contesto que si, luego su Obachan salio del cuarto de Miyako, ella me presto una pijama de color morado, luego platicamos hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.


	2. El día de la mala noticia

2 do capitulo: El día de la mala noticia.

Yo: Hola gente.

Kojiro: otra vez…

Yo: A bien Kojiro da las notas por favor.

Kojiro: Ya que.

Nota: Los personajes no le pertenecen a esta educada.

Yo: Y comenzamos.

Miyako POV:

Me levante temprano ya que hoy deberíamos ir por ROPA! Genial mi actividad favorita me paro y me meto a duchar cuando salgo Kiyagi ya se levantó y me pregunta que si puede bañarse le digo que sí y le indico donde está el baño y ella se mete a duchar me pongo crema y me pongo una falda azul cielo que remarca mis curvas una blusa blanca una chamarra deportiva azul celeste y unos zapatos azul marino así, se me olvido comentar que las chicas y yo pasamos a segundo de secundaria y teníamos buenas curvas Momoko las tenías en d yo en q Kiyagi bueno ella las tenía en b pero Kaoru nos superaba a todas ella tenía las curvas hací c. Escogi ropa para Kiyagi le preste unos shorts de mezclilla una blusa blanca zapatos blancos me pregunto que si podría copiar mi peinado le conteste que si solo que sería una poco difícil ya que su cabello era mucho mas largo que el mio y totalmente lacio a ella no le importo se hizo dos coletas bajas y totalmente lacias sus coletas le caian hacia las costillas por debajo de estas. Salimos de casa y fuimos al centro comercial no invitamos a Kaoru ni Momoko ya que Kaoru iría a un partido de futbol y Momoko a la inauguración de una nueva dulcería en la ciudad, llegamos al centro comercial nos dirigimos al centro comercial y empecé a elegirle ropa note que ella también escogió ropa mire la ropa y me di cuenta que tenía muy buen gusto.

-Oye que linda ropa.- dije

-Gracias me encanta la moda.- contesto.

-Enserio pensé que a las princesas les hacían toda la ropa.- dije

-Si bueno mi padre me recompenso, ya que tenía muy buenas calificaciones y me dejaba salir a comprar ropa a mi gusto.- dijo

-Oh eso es muy bueno y cuál es tu diseñadora favorita.- dije

-En bueno es Kioreta Stevenson.- dijo

-¿En serio?.- pregunte emocionada.

-Si, por.- dijo algo confundida.

-La mía también.- dije, el rostro de ella se ilumino.

-Adoro la colección de Tributo.- dijo ella

-Oh es muy linda esa colección.- dije

Hací seguimos como por una hora, de repente sentí un escalofrío que no paso desapercibido por Kiyagi.

-¿Estas bien?.- me preguntó ella.

-Sí, solo que presiento que algo malo está pasando.- dije.

En ese momento mi cinturón empezó a pitar tome el reloj y conteste.

-Si profesor.- dije.

-Chicas tengo una mala noticia, pero se las diré luego mientras ha si el alcalde quiere dar una conferencia de prensa ya que se dice que vieron pasar una cuarta chica superpoderosa haci que la va a presentar.- dijo el alcalde.

-De acuerdo.- dije y cerré mi reloj y luego lo volví a colocar en su lugar.- ok primero iremos a dejar toda esta ropa a casa de mi Obachan y luego acudiremos con el alcalde.- le explique.

-De acuerdo.- dijo, Nos transformamos su traje era muy lindo pero no por eso dejaba de gustarme el mío, salimos volando del centro comercial, cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar, entramos por la ventana del cuarto y dejamos las bolsas a lado de mi cama, volvimos a salir volando por la ventana de la casa y llegamos al ayuntamiento, ahí Bombón, Bellota y el alcalde nos esperaban.

-¿Listas chicas?.- ´preguntó el alcalde.

-Claro.- Dijo Bombón, el alcalde nos dirigió a donde se hacían las conferencias de prensa adentro había docenas de reporteros, el alcalde se sentó en un gran asiento negro al lado derecho de este había dos sillones uno rosa y uno verde y al izquierdo uno dorado y uno azul celeste, cada una nos sentamos en nuestro respectivo asiento.

-Bien, hagan sus preguntas.- dijo Bellota.

-Oh alcalde ¿es cierto que hay una cuarta chica superpoderosa?.-preguntó un reportero.

-Pregúntele a ella está en este mismo escenario.- dijo el alcalde y señalo a Bell.

-Hola mi nombre es Bell.- dijo Bell.

-Oh ¿Cómo te integraste al equipo?.- pregunto otro reportero, esta vez contestó Bombón.

-Bien ella es hermana de Burbuja.- dijo Bombón.

-¿Hermana de Burbuja?.- dijo confundido otro reportero.

-Si.- afirme yo.- bueno de echo todos somos hermanas técnicamente.

-Pero no se parecen.- dijo otro reportero.

-¿ por eso no pueden ser hermanas?.- dijo Bellota aburrida.

-A pues es muy raro.- dijo otro reportero.

-Bien ya me aburrí podemos terminar con esto.- dijo Bell.

-Claro, se cierra la sesión.- dijo el alcalde.

Salimos de la sala y luego cada quien voló a su hogar, cuando llegamos nos destranformamos y nuestra Obachan esperaba por nosotras ella ya había armado el cuarto de Kiyagi era muy lindo, la ayude a llevar su ropa a su cuarto, luego me dirigí al mío y me recosté me quede dormida ya era muy tarde.

Brick Pov:

Estábamos en casa de Mojo quien estaba en la cárcel por culpa de las supertontas pero pensábamos liberarlo, antes de ser encarcelados Mojo nos dio unos relojes con una R en el centro lo cual nos permitía entrar en nuestra forma Rrbz porque Mojo hizo que tomáramos un aspecto que nos hacía parecer más adolescentes, en nuestra forma human habíamos sido adoptados por diferentes familias yo fui adoptado por los señores Akatsumoto, Butch por los señores Katsumoto, Boomer por los señores Gotobatsu, pero eso no era todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvimos ausentes un año si no que también ayer apareció un cuarto Rowdyruff boy y se llama Bleed, él también fue adoptado por los señores Gotobatsu, nuestros nombres de adolecentes normales era el mío Masaru, el de Butch era Kaoretsu, el de Boomer era Makoto y el de Bleed era Kitamoto estábamos oyendo música cuando fue interrumpida por un reportero.

-Y vamos en vivo a la conferencia que se da en la alcaldía para la presentación de la nueva chica superpoderosa, Bell es una chica de ojos Blancos y cabello blanco complexión muy delgada y por cierto una chica muy atractiva.- se oyó decir al reportero.

-Bien creo que ya encontramos a tu contraparte solo que hay que conocerla.- dije.

-Pero en donde la encontraremos.- pregunto Boomer, en ese momento se escucho nuevamente la voz de reportero.

-Mañana abra un desfile de modas al cual se les ha invitado a ver a la superpoderosa celeste y la chica superpoderosa blanca.- dijo el reportero.

-Hay esta.- dijo Butch.

-Bien.- dijo Bleed tranquilo.- pero que hay de comer.

-Bueno realmente se vacío el refrigerador, haci que tenemos que ir a comprar más comida.- dije

-De acuerdo.- dijo Bleed con una cara como esta *¬*

Salimos de casa de Mojo con dinero en las manos este dinero pertenecía a todo el que había robado, llegamos a la tienda de comida un señor con una bata de científico se nos quedo viendo pero no nos importo, fuimos por jamón, queso, pan, papas y un monton de cosas más, no se porque siento que he visto antes a ese señor, nos dirigimos a la caja y pagamos luego volvimos a ir a casa de Mojo el descerebrado mono nos había metido en la escuela según para aprender más pero ya que. Cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Bombón POV:

El profesor nos había llamado muy alertado tanto que decidimos volar lo más rápido posible, cuando llegué Burbuja, Bellota y Bell ya estaban ahí todo los presenten tenían cara de seriedad, no hacía falta preguntar que pasaba obviamente los Rowdyruff boys habían vuelto a la ciudad.

-Donde los vio.- dije secamente.

-En el supermercado.- contesto el profesor.

-Bueno son unos idiotas solo hay que procurar que no descubran nuestras verdaderas identidades.- dijo Bellota.

-Bellota tiene razón, mientras que nos sepan quienes son las Powerpuff girls no tenemos ningún riesgo.- dijo Ken.

-De acuerdo.- dijeron Burbuja y Bell, nos destranformamos pero pude notar que había demasiada tensión en el aire, cada quien camino a su casa con un silencio algo incomodo cuando llegue me acosté a dormir mañana domingo y habia sido invitada a la inauguración de la nueva dulceria de Tokio, después de pensar un rato caí profundamente dormida.


	3. Un reencuentro no muy discreto

3er capitulo, Un reencuentro no muy discreto.

Miyako POV:

No lo puedo creer primero encontramos una nueva chica superpoderosa luego reaparecen los Rowdyruff boys y ahora estoy invitada a un desfile de moda de mi diseñadora favorita me paro y me meto a la ducha. Una vez que termino me envuelvo en un toalla celeste y salgo del baño me pongo una blusa azul celeste que se cae de mi hombro derecho unos jeans negro y unos zapatos de tacón bajo de color negro, me hago mis típicas coleta, me pongo mi cinturón Ppgz y salgo de mi habitación. Me encuentro con Kiyagi quien está sentada en el sofá ella porta una blusa plisada color blanco unos shorts de mezclilla y unos converse negros me mira queriéndome preguntar si ya nos vamos y yo asiento.

-Regresamos más tarde vamos a ir con Momoko y Kaoru.- le dije a mi abuelita que acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Se cuidan mis niñas.- dijo

Rápidamente salimos de ahí ya que se nos hacía tarde nos alejamos por lo menos 2 cuadras a la redonda, nos metimos en un callejón y nos transformamos.

-Rolling Bubbles. - dije yo

-Rhythmic Bell. - dijo Bell

Volamos hacía el centro comercial y cuando llegamos había un tumultuó gente que esperaba para entrar a una tienda llamada ¨The shop of stars¨ descendimos y el guardia de seguridad nos vio y saludo nos dijo que había unos asientos reservados en la parte delantera de lado derecho de la T que había por escenario nos dirigimos directamente hay, luego la sala se empezó a llenar de gente como 20 minutos después las luces se apagaron y la sala quedo iluminada solo por los 6 reflectores que se encontraban ubicados por toda la estancia. En ese momento salio un hombre al escenario con smoking tenía el cabello color castaño peinado tipo Harry Styles y ojos color miel.

-Buenas noches amado público, hoy estamos aquí para ver la nueva colección titulada ¨rebellious teen¨.- dijo el hombre.- que esta echa por nada más y nada menos que… Kioretsa Stevenson.- finalizo.

Cuando dijo estas palabras una mujer de edad entre los 34 y 36 años salió al escenario tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos color verde pasto llevaba una falda de oficina negra que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, una camisa blanca ajustada y un pañuelo amarrado a su cuello, la cual se hizo posesión del micrófono.

-Muchas gracias Charlie y a mi amado público juvenil espero disfruten esta nueva colección.- dijo la mujer regresándole el micrófono al tal Charlie.

La mujer bajo unas pequeñas escaleras que se encontraban a lado del escenario y se sentó a mi lado derecho el único asiento libre.

-Oh es un honor que hayan venido dos chicas superpoderosas.- dijo Kiortesa.

-Si nos mandaron a vigilar.- dijo Bell

-Oiga señorita me encanta su colección de ¨Wilb live¨.- dije

-Oh si estaba inspirada en la vida salvaje.- dijo Kioretsa

Y a si seguimos platicando de muchas colecciones de ropa más.

Bell POV:  
¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE CAYE A ESTAS DOS MUJERES! Dijo no es que no me guste la moda pero tampoco se callan lo único que he oído durante toda esta presentación es ¨me inspire en¨ o ¨me encanta¨ alguien que las callé por favor.

Momoko POV:

(A la misma hora que Miyako se levantó)

Me levanto con los ojos adormilada ayer no tuve una muy buena noche que se pueda decir no pude dejar de pensar en los Rowdyruff boys, pero hoy tengo algo más importantes que hacer y tiene que ver con los… ¡Dulces! Sí, me metí a bañar cuando tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar hoy pero… por dios los dulces son lo mejor ¿cómo puedo pensar en eso?, salgo del baño con una toalla rosa pastel me pongo una falda negra tableada con unos zapatos de piso coor rosa mexicano una blusa color rosa pálido que no tiene una manga y en el centro tiene un panque, me cepillo mi cabello, me hago mi coleta alta y me pongo mi moño rojo, me pongo mi cinturón Ppgz y salgo de mi habitación, paso por la sala y me doy cuenta de que mi hermana menor Kuriko está viendo un programa llamado Bubbles Guppies que tontería que yo recuerde antes se veían los Teletuvies.

-¡Mamá voy a salir con Miyako, Kaoru y Kiyagi!.- grite una vez que ya me encontraba en la puerta.

-De acuerdo te cuidas hija.- dijo mi madre.

Salí de mi casa y me aleje como 2 avenidas porque siempre existe la posibilidad de que mi hermana este de metiche en la ventana del segundo piso y aunque mi casa no es tan grande tiene buena vista, una vez a buena distancia me transformo.

-Hyper Blossom.- dije.

Alcé el vuelo y atravesé la ciudad cuando llegue a la calle donde se ubicaría la nueva dulcería pude notar que estaba llena de personas que en sus camisetas tenían dibujos de barras de chocolates, paletas, caramelos y muchos dulces más que no me puedo imaginar. Aterricé en frente de la dulcería y camine hacia la entrada donde se encontraba el dueño.

-Mucho gusto señor Zeya.- dije extendiéndole la mano.

-Oh una gusto señorita Bombón ¿Usted supervisara la inauguración?.- pregunto

-Sí señor, pero ¿me podría decir cuál es el nombre de la tienda?.- pregunte yo realmente se me olvido.

-Claro señorita se llama Gelawi.- dijo

-Oh de acuerdo.- dije y cerré mi conversación con él.

Camine hacia donde se encontraban los guardias de seguridad y me colocé en frente de todos ellos.

Kaoru POV (A la misma hora que se levantaron las demás)

Me levanto temprano por primera vez en la vida solo porque tengo algo importante que hacer, me meto a ducha cuando recuerdo el asunto de los Rrbz pero realmente para que me preocupo son unos debiluchos y solo son 3 contra 4 cuando salgo me envuelvo en una toalla color esmeralda me pongo una blusa amarilla con estrellas verdes en una esquina y unos vaqueros verde seco me pongo unos converses verdes oscuro y salgo de mi habitación pude ver que mi familia estaba desayunando así que entre al comedor.

-Mama Papa voy a salir con Miyako Momoko y Kiyagi.- dije

-Mm WUA es el apocalipto se levantó temprano.- dijo Dai mientras se caía para atrás.

-¿Quién es Kiyagi?.- dijo mi padre parándose como resorte.

-Am es una nueva amiga.- dije

-Am de acuerdo.- dijo y se volvió a sentar

-Regresa temprano hija.- dijo mi madre mientras tomaba un sorbo de café salí del edificio y me aleje hasta un callejón algo cercano y me transforme.

-Powered Buttercup.- dije.

Tome vuelo y en cuestión de minutos llegue al estadio pude ver a muchas personas aficionadas la mayoría apoyando a mi equipo favorito aún recuerdo cuando la Banda Gangrena intento derrotarme ¡Ja! Perdedores aterrizo y me voy a la sala de control el partido ya va iniciar nunca he visto que nuestro equipo juegue contra ellos mm estoy segura que ganaremos el partido ya dio inicio.

En otra parte de la ciudad…

Brick POV:

Hoy sería el día en que Nueva Saltadilla sabría que su peor amenaza está de vuelta, salimos para entrenar y derrotar a esas mocosas y no nos vamos a retractar.

Salgo de la habitación que alguna vez Mojo preparo para nosotros si exactamente el mismo día que nos creó y notó que mis hermanos siguen dormidos así que ¿Por qué no hacerles una buena bromita?, entro a la habitación de Butch quien está dormido en una posición sumamente extraña, el esta boca arriba con un brazo tapándole los ojos hacia la izquierda y el otro lado posicionado hacía el mismo lado, una pierna la tiene levantada y la otra doblado horizontalmente, mm bueno estoy seguro de que si logró despertarlo a él con sus gritos de euforia despertara a los demás, bajo por las escaleras y tomo un sartén con un hoyo de los mucho agujerados sartenes que tiene Mojo, voy a mi habitación y tomo un cohete (Fuegos artificiales como le digan ustedes) y un encendedor me dirijo nuevamente al cuarto de Butch y me coloco a un costado de su cama pongo la cacerola cerca de sus piernas pongo el cohete adentro y los enciendo , me hago a un lado y cuando empieza a explotar Butch se levantó como un rayo.

-JAJAJA debiste ver tu cara de imbécil.- dije.

-Brick fuiste tú ¡Idiota!.- me grita mientras me empieza a perseguir por toda la casa.

-Ya cálmense no dejan dormir.- dijo Bleed quien estaba en el marco del cuarto de Boomer.

Si se preguntan porque del cuarto de Boomer fue porque como Mojo no sabe de Bleed pues solo hay tres recamaras.

-Hay la nenita esta de mal humor.- dijo Butch

-Como no estarlo cuando Boomer te ha abrazado toda la noche como si fueras un oso de felpa.- dijo Bleed.

-Ya dije que lo siento.- dijo Boomer que salía de detrás de Bleed.

-Como sea recuerden que tenemos algo que hacer.- intervine yo no quiero que se haga aquí un matadero y termine haciendo todo yo.

-Ok.- dijeron Boomer Butch y Bleed se metieron en sus habitaciones y como 5 minutos después volvieron a salir ya vestidos y peinados bueno excepto Boomer y Bleed, Bleed nunca se peina y Boomer solo se medió peina.

-Ok ya saben a dónde ir.- dije

-Pues claro.- dijo Butch

Salí volando en dirección hacia una nueva dulcería creo que se llama… Gelawi si hací se llama, cuando llego veo mucha gente con camisetas con dibujos de chocolate en barra, panques, chicles, papas, galletas y no sé qué más, cuando llego veo que la rosadita está en frente de un escuadrón de seguridad privada hací que me coloco en la azotea del establecimiento y espero, dirigí mi vida hacía la rosadita pude ver que el viento soplaba levemente mientras jugaba con su cabello tenía sus manos en su cintura, el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo era reflejado por el sol que estaba saliendo por el este hasta yo tenía que admitir que se ve realmente hermosa ¿Qué? En que estoy pensando_ estás pensando en el amor de tu vida _¿Am quién eres? _Imbécil soy tu conciencia_ a ok entonces cállate conciencia ella no es el amor de mi vida y yo no soy… el amor de su vida_ ¿a no? Y si no la amas porque te entristeces al decirlo _cállate de una vez _Ay que delicadito_

Butch POV:

Por fin esto es genial podré hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo 1.- molestar a la verdecita 2.- ver un partido de fut bol jeje ya me imagino su cara cuando sepa que el amor de su vida está de vuelta (ok Butch es un vanidoso Butch: Oye te escuche ¬¬) cuando llegue al estadio pude ver muchos aficionados pero no a la verdecita esos idiotas de la Banda Gangrena me contaron que una vez intentaron atrapar a Bellota y ella estaba generalmente en la sala de control… si hay debe de estar me dirigí cuidando que no haya dejado mi estela demasiado marcada y a través de la ventana pude ver que Bellota estaba viendo un televisor que mostraba el partido mientras hacía movimientos que delataban que estaba diciendo que tenían que hacer y que no cuando me di cuenta del marcador decidí que la sorpresa podía esperar pero por lo mientras quería saber quién ganaría y que no así que me senté en la azotea de la sala de control, si definitivamente la idiota de la verdecita es afortunada _la idiota de la verdecita en la que piensas todo el tiempo _cállate conciencia o te juro que te golpeo _no me puedes golpear pero bueno ya me cayo._

Boomer POV:

Por fin veré de vuelta a la bebita oxigenada , _si la bebita oxigenada con la que sueñas todas las noches, en la que piensas todo el tiempo y la que piensas que es la persona más linda del universo, _¿Quién dijo eso? Yo no pienso que sea la más linda de todas _para empezar soy tu conciencia luego si no piensas eso ¿porque no duermes pensando en ella? _am es insomnio _ya cállate y deja de estar haciendo gestos Bleed te mira como si fueras un fenómeno._

Voltee a ver a Bleed y efectivamente me miraba como si yo estuviera loco solo reí nerviosamente y el giro su cabeza unos minutos después llegamos, vimos que la tienda entera estaba llena de gente ¿cómo localizar a dos chicas superpoderosas? No sería difícil, como dije las encontramos en los asientos de hasta el frente pero como y no había lugares cercanos nos recargamos en la pared a esperar.

Brick Pov:

La inauguración dio inicio un buen momento para atacar si adelante, baje de la azotea y me coloque atrás del dueño.

-Bla bla ya me aburrió su discurso anciano.- dije

-¿Qué? Ah! Un Rowdyruff boy Bombón ayúdame.- dijo y salio corriendo al igual que la multitud de gente que se encontraba en la inauguración me voltee para encontrarme a la rosadita con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo

-Hay hola ¿Cómo estás? Porque no me saludas.-dije.- bueno regrese aquí para que tengan en cuenta que los Rowdyruff boys están de vuelta.- exclame

-Y como en muchas ocasiones más los derrotaremos, además tenemos una nueva integrante en el equipo.- dijo con tono de superioridad

-A si pues nosotros también, pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo, te lo advierto nos volveremos a encontrar.- dije y despeje.- ah pero antes Atace de mocos.- dije después de esto Salí volando.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS BRICK JOJO!.- pude escuchar que exclamaba a la distancia mi querida Bombón

Butch POV:

El partido termino y gano el equipo local, la verdecita estaba apuntó de irse pero antes.

-Eh aliento de brócoli por aquí.- exclame en su dirección

Ella se giró lentamente y cuando me vio juro que en su mirada había sorpresa, bueno como no estar sorprendido cuando la persona a la que más quiere está de regreso.

-Qué quieres Jojo y que haces aquí.- dijo la verdecita lista para atacar con su martillo

-Bueno solo quiero que sepas que estoy de regreso y que te pateare el trasero.- dije

-Como si pudieras.- dijo y me iba a atacar pero…

-Que débil saliste, bueno no tengo tiempo para perderlo asi que adiós nena.- dije y salí volando

-No te saldrás con la tuya pervertido.- dijo la verdecita

Boomer Pov:

El desfile por fin termino pude ver que Bleed se estaba durmiendo pero bueno la contraparte de Bleed creo se llama Bell se levantó de un salto de alegría y jalo a la azulita hasta la salida, pero Burbuja al verme sé quedó petrificada en su lugar.

-Vamos Burbuja quiero un helado.- dijo Bell

-Pe..pe..pero.- dijo y me señalo

-Oh hola quien eres.- pregunto con cierta inocencia la chica de blanco.

Casi me caigo para atrás al preguntar esto pero al ver mi reacción pude ver en sus ojos un toque de malicia.

-Como que quien soy, soy la contraparte de la azulita.- dije

-Ah eres Boomer.- dijo.- vámonos Burbuja no podemos perder el tiempo.

-¿Perder el tiempo?.- dije algo indignado

-SI te ganaríamos en un 2x3.- dijo Bell.- además eres uno contra dos.

-No yo también cuento- dijo Bleed

-¿Mm quien eres tu?.- dijo Burbuja

-Creo que la contraparte de tu desquiciada amiga.- dijo Bleed

-Como me llamste.- dijo Bell

-Desquiciada.- dijo Bleed con burla

-Bueno ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Burbuja ya que Bell estaba hundiéndose en rabia

-Una advertencia los Rowdyruff boys estamos de vuelta.- dije.

-NADIE ME DICE DESQUICIADA.- dijo Bell y saco de atrás un almohada.- Sleep attack.- dijo y nos dio salimos volando

Nunca me imagine que una almohada fuera tan poderosa

Bombon Pov:

Tome mi comunicador y llame a las demás chicas.

-Chicas nos reuniremos en el laboratorio ¡YA!.- dije y cerre el reloj vole inmediatamente a nuestro punto de reunión.

-Que pasa Bombon.- dijo Burbuja al verme llegar

-Los Rowdyruff están de vuelta.- dijo Bombon

-Eso dije ayer.- exclamo el profesor

-Ya se- dije

-Solo hay que tener mas precaucion.- dijo Kaoru

-De acuerdo.- dijimos

Me diriji a mi casa y decidir no pensar más en esto mañana tenia escuela


	4. Presentaciones en el grupo

4to presentaciones en el grupo

Yo: Hola mundo les prometo que de ahora en adelante actualizare más seguido ¿ok?

Kojiro: A nadie le importa tu vida

Yo: no es cierto

Kojiro: dime a quien si

Yo: A mi mama y ya da las notas porque se van a aburrir (con mirada diabólica)

Kojiro: ok ok (nervioso) Nota: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto

Nota 2: CassGoto se equivocó el arma de Bell es una al-

Mohada no pistolas

Yo: Y comenzamos

Miyako Pov

Hoy es un nuevo día ayer nos encontramos con los Rowdyruff boys me imagino que tendrán planeado, no importa hoy iniciamos otro ciclo escolar 2do de secundaria para ser exactos y es lunes, hoy habrá un especial de moda, me levanto me meto a bañar, cuando termino me envuelvo en una toalla celeste, me seco me pongo una blusa azul cielo, suéter azul marino, camisa blanca, y zapatos azul marino, me recojo mi cabello en dos coletas, tendí mi cama y Salí, Kiyagi no estaba aun así que fui a tocar a su cuarto pero antes de tocar ella abrió la puerta, vestía converses dorados, shorts de mezclilla, y una blusa amarilla demasiado grande para ella y el cabello en una coleta de caballo su casquilla le cubría el ojo derecho.

-Hola Miyako.- dijo muy entusiasmada

-Hola Kiyagi ¿Estas lista?.- pregunte

-Por supuesto.- dijo

Tomamos nuestras mochilas y salimos rumbo a la escuela, nos encontramos a Momoko en el camino 15 minutos después llegamos a la escuela y conversamos en el pasillo

-Hay ¿sabes? Escuche que habrá cuatro chicos nuevos.- dijo Momoko

-¿En serio?.- dije

-Si.- contesto.- espero que sean lindos.

-Eso no se pude solo los animales son lindos.- dijo Kiyagi

-Lo que dijo ella.- dije

-¿Qué?.- dijo Momoko

-Y el chocolate.- dijo Kiyagi

-Puf…eh…ya llegue.- dijo Kaoru

-Felicidades.-dijo Momoko.- dos segundos antes de que toque el timbre

Y como lo dijo Momoko en ese momento toco el timbre, nos despedimos de Kiyagi y entramos al salón después se fue llenando, hasta que entro la señorita Keanie

-Hola queridos alumnos ¿Están listos para iniciar un nuevo curso?-pregunto la Señorita Keanie

-Si.- dijimos todos

-Bueno siéntense, saquen su cuaderno.-dijo la señorita Keanie.- pasen.

Kiyagi Pov

Me aburro, mm me aburro esto no es normal llevo dos minutos sin conversar y ya me aburrí, cuando me di cuenta había 4 chicos delante mío, un pelirrojo, un pelinegro, un rubio y un albino que iban vestidos de la siguiente forma:

Pelirrojo: tenía una playera negra, una chamarra roja sangre, jeans negros, y converses rojos, tenía en el cabello un gorra roja con negra de beisbol y sus ojos eran color sangre, Brick Jojo

Pelinegro: tenía una playera verde bosque, una chamarra de cuero negro, jeans verde bosque, converses negros, tenía una chasquilla que le tapaba el ojo derecho y una pequeña colita por detrás, sus ojos eran verde bosque, Butch Jojo

Rubio: tenía una playera de hollister azul zafiro unas bermudas de color beish, y unos vans azules, su cabello estaba entre peinado y despeinado, Boomer Jojo

Albino: tenía una playera dorada con unas bermudas blanca, unos vanas grises y su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, Bleed Him.

Tendré que decirle a mi ¨mellizo¨que mantenga lo más alejado posible a los Rowdyruff boys no quiero que destruyan a ciertas personitas antes que yo.

-Hola soy Kiyagi Gotokuji.- dije

-Hola soy Masaru Akamatsu, el idiota de ahí es Kaoretsu matsumoto.- dijo señalando a Butch este Brick.- y los dos de allá son Makoto y Kitamoto Gotobatsu.

-Hola.- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- pregunte

-Nos cambiamos de escuela.- dijo Kaoretsu

-Pues no se ven con ánimos.- dije

-¿Y tú sí?- me contesto Makoto

-Más que ustedes si.- dije

-¿Sabes? Eres la primera chica que me cae bien.- dijo Masaru

-Igual.- dijeron los otros tres

-Lo mismo digo.- respondí

Momoko Pov

¿Acaso no le tocara a Kiyagi y los chicos nuevos aquí?, que lastima

-Oh si, lo olvidaba buenas noticias.- dijo la señorita Keanie.- Tenemos 5 nuevos compañeros, pasen chicos

Si la suerte esta de mi lado, en eso entra Kiyagi junto con 4 chicos más, un pelirrojo, un pelinegro, un rubio, un albino, se me hacen conocidos.

-Chicas… no se les hacen conocidos.- dijo Kaoru en un susurro

-Se parecen a….- dijo Miyako

-Los Rowdyruff boys.- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

-No es posible si no ya nos hubieran atacado.- dijo Miyako

-En eso tienes razón.- dijo Kaoru

-Bueno escuchemos antes de que la maestra nos regañe

-Hola yo soy Kiyagi Gotokuji, estoy retornando de un viaje de España, mi color favorito es el blanco, me encanta todo tipo de música, bueno el reggaetón no tanto, adoro pintar, practico muchos deportes, me encanta dibujar, estar siempre a la moda, los dulces y tener muchos amigos ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!.- dijo Kiyagi.- Alguna pregunta

Realmente me pareció un libro abierto como para que alguien levantara la mano.

-Yo.- dijo Sakamoto

Yo y mi maldita confianza

-¿Si?.- dijo Kiyagi

-Tu apellido me suena ¿Tienes familiares en esta escuela?.- pregunto

-Am si de hecho va en este salón y es mi hermana mayor.- dijo Kiyagi

-¿Y quién es?- dijo Sakamoto

-Pues Miyako.- dijo Kiyagi

Todos los chicos comenzaron a verlas hasta que se quedaron con ojos de corazones tratando de ver a las dos

-Bueno soy Masaru Akamatsu, me encanta el rock, mi color favorito es el rojo.- dijo el tal Masaru todas las chicas babeaban por el

-Kaoretsu Matsumoto, odio las obligaciones, mi color favorito es el verde.- dijo Don Kaoretsu paso lo mismo que con Masaru

-¡Hola! Soy Makoto Gotobatsu, mi color favorito es el zafiro, me encanta dibujar, tener muchos amigo y él es mi hermano mucho gusto.- dijo Makoto paso lo mismo que con los otros dos

-Am hola soy Kitamoto Gotobatsu, mi color favorito el blanco, me encanta la música y bueno ya lo dijo Kiyagi mis gustos son los mismos y supongo que nos llevaremos bien.- dijo Kitamoto lo mismo

(N/A: lamento interrumpir pero así se sientan las chicas

Momoko-Kaoru-Miyako- -

-Bien Masaru te sentaras a lado de Momoko, Momo alza la mano por favor.- dijo la señorita Keanie, yo obedecí, Masaru se dirigía hacia mí con una sonrisa coqueta pero solo lo ignore.

-Kaoretsu… a lado de Kaoru, levanta la mano Kaoru.- dijo la señorita Keanie Kaoru alzo la mano de mala gana.

-Makoto a lado de Miyako.- antes de que la señorita Keanie Miyako ya había levantado la mano.

-Kiyagi a lado de Makoto y Kitamoto a lado de Kiyagi.- dijo la señorita Keanie

Cuando se dirigían hacia acá alguien le puso el pie a Kitamoto y se cayó de cara al suelo ante lo cual Kiyagi se giró y se inclinó hacia el

-¿Te moriste?- dijo Kiyagi

-No solo reposo.- dijo Kitamoto

-Ok.- dijo Kiyagi y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-Al menos una ayudadita ¿No?- dijo Kitamoto

-UPS lo siento.- dijo Kiyagi, se giró y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Se sentaron en sus lugares y la escuela continuo

Yo: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Review?

Kojiro: ADIOS


	5. Inscripciones a un concurso

5.- Inscripciones a un concurso.

Yo. Hola a todos de nuevo, saben según yo esta historia es malísima y sin embargo alguien la sigue eso me pone muy feliz.

Kojiro:Callate

Yo: Cállate tu conciencia si no te agrado nose para qué diablos eres mi conciencia.

Kojiro: Am pues buena pregunta.

Yo: Bueno ya cállate y da las notas

Kojiro: Nota: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls no le pertenecen a CassGoto si no sería un asco la serie

Nota 2: Para este capítulo colaboro un poco la prima de Regina, sip Lluvia Negra12.

Nota 3: Las canciones que usamos aquí no nos pertenecen

Hide and seek: Vocaloid

The world is mine: Vocaloid

Yo: Comenzamos!

Makoto Pov:

Según parece harán un concurso de bandas en la escuela, con lo que le gusta a Masaru la música, bueno si es así Kitamoto nos dijo que ni de broma participaría con nosotros, pero si cree que con irse a otro grupo ganara está muy equivocado, yo si se quién nos ayudara, je je.

Jum somos geniales, jum tengo que dejar de decir jum, no es posible lo volvi a decir, jum argh, jum mejor me callo.

Íbamos pasando por el lugar donde cuelgan los anuncios y efectivamente había un cartel que decía:

_¿Te gusta cantar? O por lo menos_

_¿Tocar un instrumento? Pues ins-_

_Cribete en este concurso solo se_

_Aceptaran dos bandas. Escoge un_

_Género: Romance, terror, tristeza, tiranía,_

_Popularidad, del género que elijas tendrá_

_Que ser la canción con la que te _

_Presentes._

_Princess More bucks- Himeko Shirogane- popularidad_

_Froot loops- Sakamoto-regatteon_

-Por favor Kitamoto, participa con nosotros.- dijo Masaru.

-No.- dijo Kitamoto.

Mientras a nuestro lado se escuchaba la misma pregunta

-Por favor, por favor, por favor ¿sii?.- dijo Momoko

-NO, NO PARTICIPARE CON USTEDES PORQUE YA ME ESTRESARON CON SUS PREGUNTAS.- dijo Kiyagi con una venita en la frente.

-¡KIYAGI! ¿Participarias con nosotros?.- dijo Masaru.

-¡No! Ella paritcipara con nosotros.- dijo Momoko

-DIJE QUE NO.- dijo Kiyagi

-Entonces….- dijo Masaru

- Si consiguen que se callen participare con ustedes.- dijo Kiyagi

-Ya sé cómo tú no soportas a las chicas y yo no a los chicos, yo participare con ellas y tú con ellos.- dijo Kitamoto

-Si.- dijo Kiyagi

-Bueno entonces Kitamoto eres el solista.- dijo Momoko

-Y Kiyagi tu eres la solista.- dijo Masaru

-Pero cuando demonios decidimos eso.- dijeron los albinos al mismo tiempo

-Fácil, Miyako será tecladista, Kaoru Baterista, yo guitarrista entonces tu serás solista.- dijo Momoko

-Y nosotros yo seré Guitarrista, Makoto baterista y Kaoretsu tecladista pues solo queda solista.- dijo Masaru

-¿Kaoretsu sabe tocar el teclado?.- dijo Miyako.

-Sip.- dijo Kaoretsu

-Bueno nos registrare.- dije

_¿Te gusta cantar? O por lo menos_

_¿Tocar un instrumento? Pues ins-_

_Cribete en este concurso solo se_

_Aceptaran dos bandas. Escoge un_

_Género: Romance, terror, tristeza, tiranía,_

_Popularidad, del género que elijas tendrá_

_Que ser la canción con la que te _

_Presentes._

_Princess More bucks-Himeko Shirogane.-popularidad_

_Rowdyruff adolescence- Kiyagi Gotokuji- terror_

_Powerpuff guys- Kitamoto Gotobatsu-romance_

_Froot loops- Sakamoto- regatteon_

-Bueno que gane el mejor.- dijo Kiyagi

-De acuerdo.- dijo Kitamoto, él y Kiyagi se dieron las manos como si fuera un trato sellado

-Bueno a la casa de Kaoretsu.- dijo Masaru

-¿Para qué?.- pregunte

-Tiene instrumentos.- dijo Kiyagi

-Entiendo..- dije

Caminamos hasta la casa de Kaoretsu que por cierto era de dos pisos bajamos al sótano y tenía instrumentos de toda clase.

-Bueno necesito hojas de papel.- dijo Kiyagi

-¿Para?.- dijo Masaru.

-Hacer la canción ¬¬.- dijo Kiyagi

-Toma.- dije ofreciéndole mi cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz.

-Gracias.- dijo Kiyagi

Ella se fue a sentar a una mesita que había hay mientras nosotros platicábamos.

-Listo.- exclamo Kiyagi.

-A ver.- dijo Masaru.- oye da escalofríos

-Lo se.- dijo Kiyagi.- usen este ritmo

-ok.- dije y empezamos a practicar

_Ding-dong sigo al otro lado_

_Déjame pasar_

_Tu miedo no sirvió de nada_

_Ding-dong resistes en vano_

_Te puedo asegurar _

_Correr estando aquí es iluso_

_Ya lo sé eres tu_

_Solo nos bastó cruzar miradas_

_Congelado y mudo_

_Aterrado pobrecito_

_Ding-dong mientras tú te escapas_

_Corre rápido_

_Abúrreme y mi rabia explota_

_Ding-dong te sigo de cerca_

_¿No te ocultas ya?_

_Las escondidas me fascinan_

_Pasos a tu nombre_

_Van de prisa mientras huyes_

_Agitado corres_

_Sin salida ¡ya eres mío!_

_Tonto sé que estas hay_

_Te veo_

_Tonto si es que yo te vi_

_Te veo_

_Tonto sé que estas hay_

_Te veo_

_Tonto si es que ya te vi_

_Te veo_

_Knock knock mira que educada_

_Más no pediré_

_Permiso cuando al cuarto entre_

_Knock knock adentro no hay nadie_

_Donde donde estas_

_Quieres que pierda la paciencia_

_¿Dónde estás querido?_

_Casi vi toda la casa_

_Ya vi en tu closet_

_Tal vez vuelva e insista_

_Ding. Dong ya te encontré_

_Ding-dong aquí estuviste_

_Tu turno_

_Ding- dong yo ya te encontré_

_Tu turno_

_Ding-dong así que gane_

_Ding-dong te castigare_

_Ding-dong el juego termino_

_No hay nadie_

_Ding-dong mejor diré adiós_

-Te han dicho que tienes una mente macabra… ¿Bell?.- dijo Kaoretsu

-Muchas veces.- dijo ella

Miyako Pov:

Después de la escuela nos reunimos en mi casa, porque yo tengo varios instrumentos en este momento Kitamoto está escribiendo la canción.

-Listo.- dijo

-Genial.- dijo Kaoru

-Este ritmo es el que usaran.- dijo Kitamoto

Y empezamos a practicar

_La princesa número uno del mundo__  
__se de corazón como debo tratarla, no es así?__  
__1ero creo darme cuenta que tu cabello luce diferente__  
__2ero estaba viendo tus zapatos, lo siento__  
__3ero voy a cumplir fácilmente tus deseos egoístas__  
__está bien si consigo que me perdones solo con tomar tu mano__  
__no creo que seas egoísta pero la verdad pienso que eres muy bonita__  
__solo que no quiero decirlo frente a ti__  
__la princesa número 1 en el mundo siempre voy a estar__  
__a tu lado así que continua sonriendo para siempre__  
__tu y yo somos uno cuando estamos juntos nunca haría algo que__  
__te aleje hay princesa. Te amo__  
__defectos a decir verdad son innumerables__  
__nunca eh tenido un día en el que no se queje__  
__además ella nunca me escucha, sabes?__  
__bueno creo que al llamar mi nombre__  
__con esa inocente sonrisa y su dulce voz__  
__es algo que no puedo ignorar__  
__no odio sus oh, no me molestes, déjame en paz, cállate__  
__tú eres la princesa, ok__  
__en verdad no creo que seas egoísta pero__  
__no quieres ser amable con migo aunque sea 1 vez__  
__la princesa número 1 para mi__  
__eres más hermosa que cualquiera__  
__yo seré el único que sostenga tu mano__  
__no estas satisfecha solo con migo__  
__no quise decir eso__  
__solo estaba bromeando, enserio__  
__da__  
__no entiendes nada en absoluto solo estaba__  
__bromeando__  
__cual fue la 1era canción que cantamos juntos__  
__o si la de verde es nuestra enemiga .cierto__  
__nada. Nunca olvidare nada__  
__todos esos recuerdos que pase con mi princesa__  
__así que__  
__no me digas ¿lo recuerdas?__  
__¿Tú también lo recuerdas?__  
__¡POR SU PUESTO¡__  
__porque tú eres la princesa número uno del mundo__  
__siempre estaré cuidándote así que se como quieras ser__  
__repentinamente saque mi mano derecha y.__  
__repentinamente, un apretón__  
__solo quería sostenerla__  
__cuando dije eso ella me regreso el apretón__  
__ciertamente mi princesa es la mejor de todas__  
__ahhhhhhhhhhh_

-Qué bonita canción.- dije

Kaoretsu Pov

Bueno terminamos de practicar pero muy noche así que los chicos se quedaron a dormir en mi casa mi familia está de viaje.

Me levante me duche me puse una chamarra negra con una playera verde obscura, jeans negro y converses verde obscuros.

Masaru y Makoto habían dejado ropa la última vez que estuvieron en mi casa, Masaru tenía una playera blanca, una sudadera roja vino, jeans negro, y converses rojos sangre, Makoto tenía unas bermudas azules con una playera beish vans grises sin chamarra y a Kiyagi le preste ropa de mi hermana… si es hermanastra, llevaba una falda negra una camisa blanca con corbata negra y converses negros, saco un delineador de su mochila y nos remarcó los ojos como si fuéramos muertos y bajamos a desayunar ya que era tarde.

Kaoru Pov:

Terminamos de practicar demasiada noche tanto que la abuela de Miyako no nos dejó ir a casa, suerte que dejamos ropa Momoko y yo en casa de Miyako siempre que venimos y bueno Miyako tiene un closet con ropa para invitados así que tenemos ropa para Kitamoto

Yo llevaba unos bermudas verdes con una playera blanca unas muñequeras negras, vans verde y mi gorra verde.

Momoko llevaba una falda roja con una playera rosa que decía ¨I love candies¨y unos converses rosas.

Miyako llevaba unos jeans negros una blusa celeste que decía ¨sweet girl¨ y unos zapatos de piso azules.

Kitamoto tenía unos bermudas amarillos, una camisa blanca, y converses beish.

Salimos directo a la escuela y para mi gusto llegamos muy temprano, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y esperamos pacientemente…

Kiyagi Pov

-Corran babosos que no ven que no llegamos.- dije corriendo por delante de los chicos.

-¡Cállate!.- dijeron los chicos

Normal Pov

Por la calle se encontraban corriendo 4 chicos, bueno para ser más específicos… tres chicos y una chica, iban a toda potencia la chica iba por delante de los chicos.

-Ja ja Kaoretsu corres como niña.- exclamo la chica

-¡Que dijiste!.- reclamo el chico

A la chica se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Digo que ni siquiera podrías cargarnos a todos y llegar a tiempo a la escuela ¡debilucho!.- exclamo la chica

Eso hizo que la rabia de Kaoretsu explotar primero cargo a Masaru luego a Makoto y por ultimo a Kiyagi.

Mientras en la escuela…

-Creo que la banda de Kiyagi se rindió.- dijo Kitamoto

-No creo deben venir bastante tarde.- dijo Momoko

-Bueno chicos hoy el concurso de bandas se va a hacer, así que en una fila y….- dijo la señorita Keanie pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de Kaoretsu.

-Llegamos.- grito Kiyagi

-Me doy cuenta chicos.- dijo la señorita Keanie

-Abajo.- dijo Kaoretsu y tiro a los chicos al piso.

-Bueno en una fila vayan al escenario.- dijo la señorita Keanie

Salieron rumbo al escenario y se miraron desafiantemente

-Bueno que gane el mejor.- dijo Kiyagi

-Ósea nosotras.- dijo Himeko

-Tenías que venir a arruinar la inspiración.- dijo Momoko

-Que tal guys.- dijo Sakamoto

-Si vas a hablar inglés habla bien.- le recrimino Masaru.

-Bueno como decía que gane el mejor.- dijo Kiyagi

Ella y Kitamoto se dieron las manos.

Yo: Que les pareció

Kojiro: Les prometo que hare que no se tarde tanto en actualizar

Yo: Adiós


	6. Concurso

6.- Concurso ¿Quién ganara?

Yo: hola a todos mis queridos lectores, saben hoy me conecte y vi que los reviews subieron considerablemente muchas gracias.

Kojiro: Ya cállate.

Yo: Y como Kojiro no está yo daré las notas ¡YEY!

Kojiro: No me digas que sigues enojada por lo del helado.

Yo: Muy bien, Nota: los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no me pertenecen pero aun así son geniales

Nota 2: bien como ya habíamos dicho las canciones no nos pertenecen si no a Vocaloid.

Nota 3: Comenzamos!

Normal Pov

En el escenario de la escuela secundaria de Tokio había un aire en el cual se respiraba tensión y era pues nada más y nada menos que las 8 personas más sexies (o como yo le digo setsies) de esa escuela se enfrentarían, en un duelo de talentos.

-Bien comencemos, primero esta… Princess More bucks con una canción de popularidad.- dijo una juez

-Gracias amables súbditos.- dijo Himeko

Nadie aplaudió

-RESPETEN A SUS REINA.- dijo Himeko

Pero la siguieron ignorando

-LOS ODIO.- dijo Himeko y salio corriendo

-Bien ahora froot loops con reggateon.- dijo otro juez

-Hola.- dijo Sakamoto, la música empezó.- Es que yo soy de la paz no de la guerra.

-Basta.- dijo la juez.- tu no hiciste la canción y la inicias mal, fuera del escenario si sirves par algo te llamamos.

-Bien ahora Powerpuff guys con canción de amor.- dijo otro juez (N/A: eran cuatro jueces)

-Gracias.- dijo Kitamoto.- bueno nosotros tocaremos una canción de amor que compusimos

Todo el público ahora miraba al escenario

-Se llama de world is mine.- dijo Kitamoto

La música empezó a sonar y luego Kitamoto a cantar.

_La princesa número uno del mundo__  
__se de corazón como debo tratarla, no es así?__  
__1ero creo darme cuenta que tu cabello luce diferente__  
__2ero estaba viendo tus zapatos, lo siento__  
__3ero voy a cumplir fácilmente tus deseos egoístas__  
__está bien si consigo que me perdones solo con tomar tu mano__  
__no creo que seas egoísta pero la verdad pienso que eres muy bonita__  
__solo que no quiero decirlo frente a ti__  
__la princesa número 1 en el mundo siempre voy a estar__  
__a tu lado así que continua sonriendo para siempre__  
__tu y yo somos uno cuando estamos juntos nunca haría algo que__  
__te aleje hay princesa. Te amo__  
__defectos a decir verdad son innumerables__  
__nunca eh tenido un día en el que no se queje__  
__además ella nunca me escucha, sabes?__  
__bueno creo que al llamar mi nombre__  
__con esa inocente sonrisa y su dulce voz__  
__es algo que no puedo ignorar__  
__no odio sus oh, no me molestes, déjame en paz, cállate__  
__tú eres la princesa, ok__  
__en verdad no creo que seas egoísta pero__  
__no quieres ser amable con migo aunque sea 1 vez__  
__la princesa número 1 para mi__  
__eres más hermosa que cualquiera__  
__yo seré el único que sostenga tu mano__  
__no estas satisfecha solo con migo__  
__no quise decir eso__  
__solo estaba bromeando, enserio__  
__da__  
__no entiendes nada en absoluto solo estaba__  
__bromeando__  
__cual fue la 1era canción que cantamos juntos__  
__o si la de verde es nuestra enemiga .cierto__  
__nada. Nunca olvidare nada__  
__todos esos recuerdos que pase con mi princesa__  
__así que__  
__no me digas ¿lo recuerdas?__  
__¿Tú también lo recuerdas?__  
__¡POR SU PUESTO¡__  
__porque tú eres la princesa número uno del mundo__  
__siempre estaré cuidándote así que se como quieras ser__  
__repentinamente saque mi mano derecha y.__  
__repentinamente, un apretón__  
__solo quería sostenerla__  
__cuando dije eso ella me regreso el apretón__  
__ciertamente mi princesa es la mejor de todas__  
__ahhhhhhhhhhh_

_Todo el público aplaudió animadamente_

_-Que linda canción.- dijo una de las jueces._

_-Gracias- dijeron Miyako Momoko Kaoru y Kitamoto_

_-Ok ahora van Rowdyruff adolencese con una de terror.- dijo la juez_

_-Gracias.- dijo Kiyagi.- bueno como ya saben es de terror, nosotros la compusimos y se llama Hide and seek_

_Empezó a sonar la música y Kiyagi a cantar._

_Ding-dong sigo al otro lado_

_Déjame pasar_

_Tu miedo no sirvió de nada_

_Ding-dong resistes en vano_

_Te puedo asegurar_

_Correr estando aquí es iluso_

_Ya lo sé eres tu_

_Solo nos bastó cruzar miradas_

_Congelado y mudo_

_Aterrado pobrecito_

_Ding-dong mientras tú te escapas_

_Corre rápido_

_Abúrreme y mi rabia explota_

_Ding-dong te sigo de cerca_

_¿No te ocultas ya?_

_Las escondidas me fascinan_

_Pasos a tu nombre_

_Van de prisa mientras huyes_

_Agitado corres_

_Sin salida ¡ya eres mío!_

_Tonto sé que estas hay_

_Te veo_

_Tonto si es que yo te vi_

_Te veo_

_Tonto sé que estas hay_

_Te veo_

_Tonto si es que ya te vi_

_Te veo_

_Knock knock mira que educada_

_Más no pediré_

_Permiso cuando al cuarto entre_

_Knock knock adentro no hay nadie_

_Donde donde estas_

_Quieres que pierda la paciencia_

_¿Dónde estás querido?_

_Casi vi toda la casa_

_Ya vi en tu closet_

_Tal vez vuelva e insista_

_Ding. Dong ya te encontré_

_Ding-dong aquí estuviste_

_Tu turno_

_Ding- dong yo ya te encontré_

_Tu turno_

_Ding-dong así que gane_

_Ding-dong te castigare_

_Ding-dong el juego termino_

_No hay nadie_

_Ding-dong mejor diré adiós_

-Gracias.- dijo Kiyagi

-Am bu-buena canción- dijo la juez

-Todos los concursantes arriba el escenario.- dijo otra juez

-Bien ya hemos decidido quien gano y ellos son, los Powerpuff guys y Rowdyruff adolesence, felicidades chicos.- dijo la juez

-Gracias.- dijeron los chicos luego se fueron a su casa y fueron muy felices.

Yo: ok aquí no tena ni J de como terminarlo pero ya lo tienen

Kojiro: Perdonaaameeee

Yo Adios


	7. Un sueño disparatado de Momoko

7.-Un sueño disparatado de Momoko

Yo: ok bueno este cap. solo es un intermedio

Kojiro: Bueno daré las notas

Yo; bueno ahora las notas

Nota 1: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls no me pertenece

Yo: comenzamos

_Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que los vampiros invadieron Nueva Saltadilla y las chicas superpoderosas no podían hacer nada al respecto es tan tan… frustrante._

_-Ya me aburrí.- dije dejando el control de los videojuegos al mismo tiempo que Kaoru_

_-Yo también.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Pero que quieren hacer.- dijo Miyako_

_-Lo que sea.- dijo Kaoru_

_-¡Ay que salir a pasear!- propuse_

_-Pero Momo recuerda lo que dijo el profesor, no podemos salir al menos que Nueva Saltadilla quiere que actuemos en contra de los vampiros.- dijo Kiyagi_

_¿Vampiros?_

_-Si se pone feo, cada día está peor, por dios Kiyagi.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Ella tiene razón si Nueva Saltadilla no quiere que actuemos no actuaremos.- dije_

_-Lo peor es que tenemos enemigos que nos igualan en todo.- dijo Miyako_

_-¿Cuáles?- dijo Kaoru_

_-Están del lado de los vampiros, los Rowdyruff boys.- dije_

_-¿Están con los vampiros?.- exclamo Kaoru escupiendo el juguito que empezaba a tomarse_

_-Si pero oigan calma ya no son enemigos.- dijo Kiyagi tratando de calmarnos_

_-¿Ya no son enemigos? Son los Rowdyruff boys.- grito Kaoru_

_-Si pero recuerden que dejaron de serlo cuando….- dijo Kiyagi pero fue interrumpida_

_-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!.- dijo Kaoru_

_-cuando perdimos la batalla y nos destranformaron y vieron quienes éramos en realidad.- dijo Kiyagi_

_¿Qué eso pasara? No lo sé espero que no._

_-Ah sí y que luego se destranformaron y vimos quienes eran en realidad, que eran Masaru Makoto Kaoretsu y Kitamoto y que se inclinaron frente a nosotras y nos pidieron muchas disculpas ¿ese día?- dijo Miyako_

_-Si ese día aunque no era necesaria tanta información- dijo Kiyagi_

_-Bueno aunque fuéramos amigos no sabemos si cambiaron al convertirse en vampiros- dije_

_En ese momento llego el profesor con muchas bolsas de compras._

_-Hola chicas, ya volví- dijo el profesor_

_-Hola.- respondimos todas_

_-Trajo el periódico.- pregunto Kiyagi_

_-Si aquí esta.- dijo el profesor entregándole el periódico a Kiyagi_

_Kiyagi corrió a sentarse en el medio del sillón para ver cómo iba la ciudad, pronto estaba rodeada por nosotras cuando se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, el profesor miro por el ojillo su reacción cambio parece que vio un fantasma_

_ ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo Miyako preocupada_

_-No hay tiempo, escóndanse en ese armario- dijo el profesor_

_-¿Quién era?- dijo Kiyagi asustada_

_-No hay tiempo solo quédense hay y no salgan hasta que se vayan.- dijo el profesor mientras nos encerraba en el closet_

_Se oyó como se rompió la puerta principal eran…_

_-Súbanme.- dijo Kiyagi_

_-¿Para qué?.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Para ver.- dijo Kiyagi mientras señalaba una ventana_

_-De acuerdo.- dije_

_La subimos sin mucho esfuerzo, no era difícil mantenerla sobre nuestros hombros_

_-Hay 5 hombres en la puerta de los cuales 4 son los Rowdyruff boys.- dijo Kiyagi_

_-Oh genial y que quieren.- dije_

_-Bájenme.- dijo Kiyagi_

_Y la bajamos, ella abro un poco la puerta del closet para oír_

_-Ah, hola Masaru, Makoto, Kaoretsu y Kitamoto.- oí que dijo el profesor_

_-Diganos Brick, Boomer, Butch y Bleed. - Dijo Brick_

_-Ah bueno y que ¿se les ofrece algo?- dijo el profesor_

_-Donde están las chicas superpoderosas.- dijo Butch_

_-Eh, no lo sé.- dijo el profesor_

_Los chicos intercambiaron miradas con el hombre que los acompañaba_

_-Bien llévenselo, puede ayudarnos a encontrarlas.- dijo el hombre_

_-¡No!.- dije y abrí las puerta y las tres salimos_

_Kiyagi que se había vuelto a subir al abrir las puertas se callo_

_-Oigan al menos avisen que van a abrir la puerta- dijo Kiyagi_

_Los chicos sonrieron al vernos_

_-No dejaremos que se lo lleven.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Pero si no veníamos por el sino por ustedes.- dijo Butch_

_-Pues no será tan fácil.- dijo Miyako_

_-¿Quién nos lo hará difícil?.- dijo Boomer_

_-Primero tendrán que atraparnos.- dijo Kiyagi_

_-Sera fácil_

_Las chicas y yo intercambiamos miradas, nos transformamos y salimos corriendo por la puerta principal después de un rato los chicos reaccionaron y nos persiguieron_

_Era un auténtico sueño, yo podía oír y ver todo desde arriba_

_-Se acercan.- dijo Burbuja_

_-¿Por qué son tan rápidos?.- dijo Kaoru_

_-Chicas nos están alcanzando sepárense y nos vemos en el punto clave.- dije_

_Burbuja, Bellota y yo salimos corriendo en diferentes direcciones, excepto Kiyagi_

_-¿Cuál es el punto clave?.- dijo Kiyagi_

_Rápido Kiyagi no puedes detenerte a pensar pronto te alcanzaran_

_-Aja.- dijo Butch.- bueno no es tan lenta como pensábamos_

_-Exacto por eso la dejaron sola, sabían que podía escapar.- dijo Boomer_

_-¡Aja!.- dijo Kiyagi_

_Bien Boomer acabas de darle una pista_

_Dio vuelta a la izquierda obviamente no la atraparían pero la seguirían hasta que se cansara, dio vuelta a una escuela primaria, subió un puente peatonal y luego de mucho camino llego a six flags Tokio ya entiendo el punto clave era scape el juego, Miyako ya estaba ahí pero…_

Momoko…

_¿Quién me habla?_

Momoko despiértate o llegaras tarde a la escuela

Me desperté de sobre salto la que me hablaba era mi hermana Kuriko ósea que todo fue un sueño gracias a Dios

Yo: Esa Momo tiene una mente muy rara

Kojiro: ya lo sé, bueno adiós

Yo: Hasta luego

Kojiro: hare que actualice pronto

Yo: intentare actualizar más seguido

Kojiro: Nooooo sigue enojada


	8. Chapter 8

CassGoto. Hola perdón por la tardanza pero aquí tienen el octavo capitulo

Kojiro: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto

CassGoto: Comenzamos

Fiesta de disfraces

Momoko se levantó con pereza estaba cansada seguramente por todo el ajetreo, se vistió y bajo a desayunar aun no podía creer que fueran de las dos bandas que ganaran, salio de su casa y luego llego a la escuela, una vez allí se sentó en su banca, luego llego Miyako en el mismo estado.

-Bueno días paleta.- dijo Miyako

-Buenos días Miyako.- dijo Momoko

Luego llego Kaoru en el mismo estado que las otras dos solo que esta no dijo nada, más tarde llegaron Masaru, Makoto y Kaoretsu técnicamente arrastrándose por el piso, cuando llegaron a su lugar parecían los ameba moviéndose, los demás estudiantes iban llegando con normalidad, por lo menos había calma hasta que llegaron los albinos, Kiyagi y Kitamoto entraron como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Oigan todos va a ver una fiesta de disfraces.- dijo Kiyagi

-Y todos están invitados.- dijo Kitamoto

-¿En dónde es?.- dijo Chica#1

-En la mansión Shirogane.- dijo Kiyagi

-¿Seguros que todos están invitados?.- dijo chico#1

-SIP, la única condición es que los disfraces tienen que ser en equipos de hombre/mujer..- dijo Kitamoto

-¡Qué bien!.- dijo chica#2

-Obviamente va a ver baile.- dijo Kiyagi

-Kiyagi ¿Quieres ir conmigo?.- dijo chico #2

-Por cierto Kiyagi ya ira conmigo haci que no la inviten.- dijo Kitamoto

-¿Van a ir verdad?- dijo Kiyagi quien de un momento a otro estaba en frente

-No.- dijo Momoko

-Por favor.- dijo Kiyagi poniendo carita de perro y sacando la lengua

-Argh está bien.- dijo Kaoru

-¿Aunque con quien iríamos?.- dijo Miyako

-Eso ya lo está arreglando Kitamoto

Luego Masaru, Makoto y Kaoretsu se acercaron a ellas tres.

-Momoko ¿quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta de disfraces hoy?.- dijo Masaru

-No.- dijo Momoko

-Momo.- dijo Kiyagi con reproche

-Ahh de acuerdo.- dijo Momoko con un gran suspiro

-Bien en el recreo vemos de que vamos.- dijo Masaru

-Miyako niña linda de mi vida ¿Me harías el gran honor de ir conmigo hoy ella fiesta de disfraces?.- dijo Makoto

-Claro Makoto.- dijo Miyako

-Kaoru vas a ir conmigo hoy en la noche.- dijo Kaoretsu más como una orden que como una petición

-no.- dijo Kaoru

-Bueno si no quieres pues no.- dijo Kaoretsu

-Kaoru.-dijo Kiyagi asesinándola con la mirada

-Está bien iré.- dijo Kaoru

-Y no se preocupen por los disfraces Kiyagi ya vi todo eso.- dijo Kitamoto

-Como.- dijo Momoko

-Los compre antes.- dijo Kiyagi

-ARGHH de acuerdo.- dijo Kaoru

-Así que los quiero a todos en mi casa a las 5:00 pm.- dijo Kiyagi cambiando drásticamente de actitud

-De acuerdo.- dijo Kaoru

-Buenos días chicos todos vayan a sus lugares.- dijo la señorita Keanie.- Bien hoy teníamos programada la actividad de reunir 15 artículos de por lo menos 2 zonas naturales, pero el profesor me ha pedido que organicemos lo del baile de invierno.- dijo la señorita Keanie

-¿Baile de invierno?.- dijo Momoko

-Así es no es tradición en nuestra escuela, pero este año se celebrara así que queríamos preguntarles ¿están de acuerdo?.- dijo la señorita Keanie

-SIP.- dijo toda la clase

-Bueno en este evento obviamente es como un bienvenida de vuelta a clases, también queremos pedirle su participación a las bandas que ganaron el concurso ¿están dispuestas? Directamente se los pregunto a los solistas.- dijo la señorita Keanie

-Sipi .- dijo Kiyagi y miro a Kitamoto

-¿De qué otra me queda?.- dijo Kitamoto

-Bien entonces, les recomendamos aprendan todo tipo de bailes porque nunca se sabe.- dijo la señorita Keanie

En seguida saco una libretita de-quien-sabe-donde y empezó a discutir lo de la celebración con la clase, como decoración, recepción, bocadillos y por supuesto el tema así se pasó toda la escuela pues al parecer preparar esto era un verdadero desafío.

-Bueno las veo en mi casa en horas.- dijo Kiyagi a Momoko, Kaoru, Masaru, Kaoretsu y Kitamoto

-Sea.- dijeron ellos

Miyako y Kiyagi fueron a la casa Gotokuji platicando y Miyako tratando de sacarle la información de cómo eran los disfraces, sin embargo Kiyagi se reusó todo el tiempo.

-Estamos de vueltas.- dijeron ambas a la vez

-Bienvenidas.- dijo Kyoko

Las dos subieron cada una a su habitación y comenzaron a hacer la tarea (deberes como le digan ustedes) así que rápidamente pasaron las horas y pronto se oyó el timbre de la casa, a lo que la reacción de Kiyagi fue bajar corriendo como rayo a abrir la puerta, hay estaban Momoko, Kaoru, Masaru, Makoto, Kaoretsu y Kitamoto.

-Pasen.- dijo Kiyagi

Los 6 la siguieron hasta la habitación de Miyako, donde ella saludo a cada quien de forma correcta.

-Bien esperen aquí.- dijo Kiyagi mientras salía de su habitación, regresa con 6 cajas de diferentes colores y un estuche de maquillaje y las dejo sobre la cama de Miyako

-Ven Momoko.- dijo Kiyagi.

Kiyagi jalo a Momoko y tomo una caja y la bolsa de maquillaje, mientras los otros 5 estaban esperando, Kitamoto ya sabía cómo eran todos los atuendos, así que no dijo nada

-Vamos a ver como son.- dijo Makoto pasando con Miyako hacia las cajas

-No lo hagan a ella no le gustara.- dijo Kitamoto

Miyako y Makoto sabiendo cómo era Kiyagi se alejaron rápidamente

-Y no te la quites.- dijo Kiyagi volviendo a entrar en el cuarto de Miyako con una Momoko envuelta en una capucha negra.- vas Kitamoto

-De acuerdo.- Kitamoto jalo a Masaru y tomo una de las cajas y salio por la misma dirección que Kiyagi lo había echo antes.

-No te la quites yo lo hare.- dijo Kitamoto entrando con Masaru también en una capucha negra

-Miyako es tu turno.- dijo Kiyagi y jalo a Miyako.

-Recuerda no te la puedes quitar.- dijo Kiyagi entrando con una Miyako muy atarantada y capucha negra

Kitamoto no dijo nada solo salio con Makoto y más tarde regreso con otro encapuchado a lo cual lo sentaron a lado de Momoko, Masaru y Miyako

-Jiji.- dijo Kiyagi con una mirada diabólica mirando a Kaoru

Se fue y regreso más tarde con una Kaoru encapuchada, lo mismo pasó con Butch

-Bien ahora procederemos a presentarles a sus parejas.- dijo Kiyagi

Kiyagi y Kitamoto tomaron a Momoko y Masaru.

-Y aquí les tenemos a los diablos.- dijo Kiyagi

Cada uno le quito la capucha a quienes habían preparado y la verdad se veían muy bien, Momoko llevaba un vestido que le llegaba por arriba de los muslo color rojo con encaje negro, zapatos con lasos que se amarraban hasta llegar a la rodilla, su cabello iba en media cola siendo sostenido por una diadema con un moño rojo, llevaba labial rosa y los ojos delineados.

Masaru llevaba un pantalón negro, con una camisa desfajada, un saco rojo abierto, vans rojas, y sus ojos delineados.

-Que bien se ven.- dijo Miyako a lo que le respaldo Makoto

Momoko y Masaru se vieron mutuamente y cada quien quedó atrapado en la mirada del otro, hasta que Kiyagi y Kitamoto los sentaron y sacaron a Miyako y Makoto

-Bien aquí tenemos a los condes.- dijo Kiyagi

Y como la vez pasada le quitaron a cada uno la capucha, Miyako llevaba un vestido rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta el piso (como los de princesas), en el pecho tenía una rosa roja, el vestido tenia encaje negro, unas botas moradas hasta las rodillas que no se veían, su cabello iba recogido en dos coletas pero lacias, de alguna manera Kiyagi logro hacerle un flequillo desarreglado y tenía un sombrero con rosas azules, sus ojos estaba también delineados.

Makoto llevaba unos shorts formales que le llegaban antes de las rodillas con calceta negras que le llegaban a antes de la rodilla, zapatos blancos, una camisa blanco con saco azul un moño negro alrededor del cuello, un sombreo de copa y sus ojos delineados de negro.

-Miyako pareces una princesa.- dijo Momoko

-Arigato.- dijo Miyako

Luego Makoto le ofreció su mano a Miyako y se fueron a sentar sumamente nerviosos, Kiyagi jalo a Kaoru y Kitamoto a Kaoretsu, como en las otras dos ocasiones les quitaron las capuchas

-Y por último a los nekos.- dijo Kiyagi

Kaoru llevaba un short gris hasta la mitad del muslo y una cola de gato gris cosida al short un top gris y una orejas de gato sobre su cabeza, tenis grises y uñas potizas unos adorables pintados bigotes y ojos delineados.

Kaoretsu iba con jeans negros, converses verdes desgastados una cola de gato negra, camisa verde y orejas negra con uñas o garras postizas y sus ojos delineados.

-Wow.- dijeron todos

-Bien váyanse no llegaran.- dijo Kiyagi

-¿Y ustedes?.- dijo Miyako

-Iremos en un rato dijo Kiyagi

Los chicos se fueron mientras estos dos sonreían maquiavélicamente

CassGoto perdón por la tardanza pero ya está nos vemos a la próxima


End file.
